mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 6 Intermission 1
} |imagewidth = } |caption = |Row 1 title = Start |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = End |Row 2 info = Unknown |Row 3 title = Length |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Act 6 Act 1 |Row 5 title = Following |Row 5 info = Unknown }} Act 6 Intermission 1 is part of Act 6. It began on 12/08/11, the same day as the previous Act ended. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Hussiebot announces that one of the curtains is down, and five more are ready to be set up, meaning there will be five more sub-acts (including this one). * Hussiebot becomes aware that not all of his characters are dead and not all of his story is fucked up, and remembers the Yellow , also remembering how short of a time period a nanosecond is. * Hussiebot hurries up to the Yellow Yard, but realizes that even with his robotic author avatar he can't do anything, and instead just levels John and Jade up. * John and Jade then reap the spoils of their level increase, but instead of boondollars ("That shit is for babies now."), they receive the GIFT OF GAB badge, which removes the necessity of a chat client or any other medium to talk to others. * With the beginning of the intermission proper, John and Jade begin conversing on the battleship's bow in what Jade thinks is a limbo dimension between worlds. Jade lets John know how Rose and Dave's mission went and what further plans they will have with the new session. At one point, they notice the Hussiebot staring at them, and Jade assumes he's " " * At this, Hussiebot gives them their privacy by hanging some green curtain cloth over the two walls. * Jade estimates that due to temporal relativity, she and John will arrive in the new session in three years from their point of view. Jade also asserts that despite her powers over space, she can't teleport them instantly because teleportation can only be done locally and not into another universe. Besides, as they had left the domain of the Green Sun, and therefore were subject to normal physics, they could no longer go faster than light. She then tells of the exact way Rose and Dave unknowingly succeeded in their mission to create the Sun in the first place. John is left nonplussed at all of this. * Meanwhile, in the Trolls' session, PM and Serenity face down Bec Noir, while the trolls fly away towards the Green Sun. As Jack looks on at the fully prototyped PM, Serenity blinks "YOU SUCK!!!" at him. * Jack suddenly starts developing romantic feelings for PM... * ...but she loathes him to the point of kismesissitude. * Jack hurriedly absconds, Serenity blinking "Coward!" at him as he leaves. PM sheathes her sword. * PM checks up on WV while Serenity begs PM to "Please... help him!!!". * The scene switches to the trolls flying towards the Green Sun. The remaining trolls are standing around Sollux's body, dead from the exertion of hurling the asteroid towards the sun. * As Karkat breaks down over his friend's second death, Dave, Rose, Aradia and Sollux arrives at the asteroid. Category:Homestuck Category:Acts